The Question
by Phantomchika92
Summary: Danny has girl problem.So who does our favorite superhero goes to for help the and only Tucker. What's Danny's problem: He's doesn't know how to ask a very lucky girl to marry him.And what does Sam think
1. Chapter 1

The Question

I Don't own Danny Phantom sadly

Summary: Danny's about to ask some lucky girl to marry. Problem is he doesn't know how to. And who is the girl is asking. DX? TX? JX?

Danny entered into Tucker's apartment excited about what he was getting ready to show him.

He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds of waiting Tucker opened the door.

" Hey Tucker."Danny greeted.

" Hey Danny" Tucker said

" So what is it that you " _**just had to show me**_". " Tucker said

"Oh nothing just that I'm going to ask her to marry me and I brought the ring to show" Danny said smiley. Whenever he talk about her that same smile always cawled onto his face and he felt as though his heart skipped beats.

"It's about time" Tucker said to Danny who just smile at him

" Now let me see this ring, you just won't stop talking about it" Tucker said

Danny pulled out a black box that contained a gold 14k ring with a Amethyst diamond in the middle surround by three yellow diamonds on each side amethyst diamond.

"Wow dude. That must have cost a lot" Tucker said.

"Yea but being the town's hero really does have it's advantages."

" Lucky. So how exactly are you doing to ask her." Tucker said

"Dude that's the problem … I don't know how to ask her" Danny said with a sign

" Just remember She loves you. You could ask her to marry you at the Nasty Burger and she wouldn't care" Tucker said

" Oh yea because that's every girl dream proposal to be ask to marry at the Nasty Burger" Danny said while Tucker laugh.

" Like I said before she wouldn't care" Tucker said recovering from his laughter

"I know she wouldn't but I'm only going to do this once in my life and I want to do it right" Danny said with a sigh as Tucker walked to his best friend and put a reassuring hand on Danny's right shoulder.

" Danny just think about it; think of the small things she likes and then I'm sure you figure out something" said Tucker. Danny tilted his head towards his friend.

"You'll right" he said with a sign "It's the small things that matter"

" Exactly. Just go home and think about her and what she likes and I'm sure you'll figure out something" Tucker said"

"Alright Tuck. I call you later"

And with that Danny left Tucker's apartment with one thing repeating in his mind " It's the small things that matter"

A/N: So how's Danny going to ask his mystery girl to marry him and Danny goings to Tuck for girl advice. 0.o. You know what to do to find out. ( Review & Post) :D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom sadly

Pt 2

Danny kept pacing in his room. He shared the three bedroom apartment with Jazz. Jazz walked into the apartment after coming home from work. She throw her paperwork onto the kitchen counter and walked towards her room which was right down the hall from Danny's room. She walked by and saw Danny pacing back and forth. She sign.

" Danny.. you ok.?" She asked

" No I'm not ok. I'm getting ready or trying to get ready to the most changing life experience thing I've ever done in life". Danny said all at once. He sign.

" Why is this so hard, Jazz?" Danny ask " I mean all I'm trying to do is ask the most prettiest girl who makes my heart beat fast, who makes sparks fly every time we kiss, the same girl I'm willing to die for, the same girl who means to the world to me. And I can't think of a good way to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me." He said while signing. Jazz gasp, thinking " He's FINALLY going to ask her! It's about time."

" Well Danny I', actually a bit shock that your going to ask her to marry her." She admitted.

" I knew. No wondering I was having a hard time thinking something up. I knew it Jazz!" He exclaimed while throwing himself on the bed and then started whimpering. With this shock reaction made Jazz shock and rethink her words.

" NO! Danny that's not what I meant , I meant was that I never thought you had the guts to ever ask her. I mean you were clueless about her liking you I never thought you ever get to marriage stage." Jazz admitted as she comfort her brother.

" Oh" was all Danny said as he try to get his breathing back to normal. He took one deep breath.

" But Jazz why is it so hard. I love her with all my heart. It shouldn't be so hard."Danny ask

Jazz answered " I do not know Danny maybe because you love her so much , you can't think of the simple things she likes."

Danny groan " That's what Tucker said."

Jazz was surprise "Wait what."

" Well before you came home I went by Tucker's and I told him about my problem and he was like "Its' the small thing that matters" and blah blah blah. But it's weird cause he said it just like you" Danny explained. Jazz blushed. " Wow he does listen to me" She thought.

" Um jazz why are you blushing?" Danny ask confuse.

" Well. Danny that's something Tucker needs to tell you." She said and added" Well I hope you figure it out. Good luck." Jazz said before walking out the room.

" What the heck. Usually Jazz helps me out but she left me just like Tucker did." He said to himself.

" You know what's weird too that Tucker and Jazz have been acting the same lately." He thought

" You know what tomorrow I just stop by Dad's and see if he could help me out, I mean he did help me realize my feelings so he should be able to help me out." Danny said as he drifted off to sleep.

A/n : It's short i know sorry next one well be longer i promise... Poor Danny but he wants everything to be perfect for her… still wondering who her is…and what's up with Jazz and Tucker…. Well review and find out.


End file.
